memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Still
thumb|Starfleet ensigns using a still.A still was a piece of elementary technology used to distill liquids into various substances, including alcoholic drinks. It often referred to an illegal or home-made device that yielded a type of grain alcohol called moonshine. In the 23rd century, it was a tradition for Starfleet starships to maintain a still, at least according to Montgomery Scott. ( }}) Copper stills were used to distill a type of cognac on Earth, which was then aged in oak barrels. ( ) History and specifics In the year 2253, Scott and Bob Brien maintained an illegal still aboard the in engineering. To hide it from security during searches for the Vulcan's Glory emerald, they kept the components in a service closet. Scott felt that if it were found, they would be reduced to ensigns in charge of a garbage scow. Chief Engineer Caitlin Barry, Philip Boyce and Number One were aware a still existed on the ship. Barry deduced where the parts were hidden, and eventually realized Scott was involved, but did not expose him publicly. ( }}) In 2268, Chief Heather McConel maintained an illegal still on the Enterprise, but Leonard McCoy had heard that she'd given up on it. James T. Kirk was surprised to hear that, as he considered its alcohol the best "impulse engine fuel" around. McCoy referred to her as their Chief of Distilling. Secretly, however, she'd restarted her operation. ( ) In 2268, for the sake of diplomacy for a meeting between Patrians and the Federation, Commander Anjor experimented with a still, since he didn't have food synthesizer technology. Eventually he produced freshly distilled liquor that tasted like single malt Scotch whiskey out of a native grass. It was his 29th distillation, however — the other 28 made some of his crew ill. Scott was grateful to have the recipe and ingredients. In his honor, Anjor named it "Scott's whiskey". ( ) In 2270, a working still aboard the Enterprise was well hidden in engineering. Officially the captain was unaware of it. ( ) In 2270 while a Tomariian prisoner, Scott was permitted to improvise a still from salvaged parts in a spacecraft launch complex. ( }}) In 2270, when McCoy showed up in the ship's recreation room with a beer, Kirk asked him jokingly if the distillery had run dry. ( }}) In 2270 on Yonada, a still was maintained by members of a Federation agricultural laboratory. Alcohol was illegal on Yonada. ( ) In 2274, two Starfleet officers worked on a still during their shore leave on Hus-24. When Scott came upon it, the two officers were vague about its function, but Scott offered suggestions to improve its yield. ( ) In 2365, aboard the cargo hold of the , Danilo Odell of the Bringloidi wanted to brew poteen with their small still. He asked Worf how to build a fire to heat it without triggering the fire-suppression system. ( ) In 2365, , a youngster who lived in The Armada, built a still using components from a Romulan missile he and his brother had found. With it they used quadrotriticale to brew grain alcohol. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * }} * * }} References * * }} * * * * * * External link * category:technology